


of superstars and pianists

by sunkiids (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunkiids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been excited about this for a really long time so.. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Flashing lights and blissful nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been excited about this for a really long time so.. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Flashing lights  
Screaming fans   
Sexy costumes   
Groupies   
You loved it.   
Your name is Dave Strider, and you are the DJ of the current hottest techno band there is. You and your two friends Rose and Jade formed it a while back while they were in high school, you were great from the start. Soon you got a record deal and started recording, but the band didn't have a name, Rose came up with it, and so Sburb was born.  
That was three years ago to this day, you are now 21 years old, and about to put on the biggest show of your life.  
"Strider, you're up, go get em hot shot" your boss Dirk says, you like Dirk, just a little bit, but having your bro as your boss sucked. You walk out to the stage and position your gear, then it all begins, the feeling of the music coursing through your body and the scent of sweat and makeup, it felt like home to you. You spun and mixed and danced your heart out until you couldn't anymore, the front of your red tux soaked with sweat, it was great. The fans were eating up your every movement, you thrusted and wiggled this way and that, girls swooning.But you weren't really interested in them-you never had been, but soon the show ended, before hand time seemed to slow down as you stared at the most beautiful pair of eyes in your life, calling them blue was an understatement, they we the color of a cloudless, sunny day, a waterfall, just stunning. Then they disappeared from your sight, and you were back to reality. That was an amazing show you think to yourself, you also think you are hungry, very hungry to be exact.   
So naturally you whined and complained until Rose and Jade told you where to go.  
"There's this bakery/cafe down the road from here, they make quite good cakes, and sandwiches and..etc" Rose said nonchalantly, "ooh yeah Dave! Go there, it's reaallllyyy goood *hic*" well it appears that someone by the name of Jade Harley, your bassist is drunk off her ass. Again. So you leave, and take Rose's directions to the place where he could finally get some food.  
Being the dumb shit you almost always are you ended up at a fancy restaurant called Lè 413, it looked terribly posh and expensive, you wondered if you should go in, after all you obviously weren't poor and you were wearing a nice dress shirt and pants-what could go wrong? "Excuse me sir, table for one please" you say to a nearing waitress, "yes sir, you will be at table t)(ree". You were seated next to the musician for the night, a pianist, his fingers flew across the keys with ease and produced beautiful melodies that rang through the entire place. The musician seemed to be about your age, he was smaller than you by about 4 inches (well most people were, you're 6'4) and he had a slim body build, his hair was the color of ink, extremely black and shaggy, and he wore glasses, but you still couldn't see his face. After your food was eaten (a delicious serving of beef soup with Applesauce on the side, a great choice on your part) and you were waiting for the check you saw the waitress you served you handing the pianist a glass of water, there was something fishy about her (literally) but that's when you saw it.  
That's when you saw his eyes  
And you knew   
And he knew   
That they had seen each other   
And that were bursting to see each other again.   
The boys eyes grew wide and he nearly dropped the glass when he saw you, his eyes wide with awe and cheeks a bit pink, he probably thought you didn't notice-you did. "D-Dave Strider?! The Dave Strider?!" He sputtered "you got that right sir, can I assist you?" You said with a wink, he looked like he would die and go to heaven right there, "er...I..". You were breaking him down with just your looks, and you could tell he loved every minute of it. "I-I'm John Egbert, it's nice to meet you, I was at your concert earlier..it was amazing."thank you, it was a fun one, the ladies were screaming more than usual, so I'd call it a success. He looked a bit down trodden, but that was fixed when you said "I'm not really interested in them though, but I did see this person with the most vibrant blue eyes, he was pretty cute." John's breath hitched and he looked at you again with those huge blue eyes and you felt as if he was staring into your soul, and he knew exactly who you were talking about. "Ah..well I think I know a guy.." He said quietly. You felt like melting into a puddle, he was so cute, and sexy at the same time, his black shaggy hair and pale skin, his small and skinny frame, but most of all his eyes, you were falling so hard and you've only known him for a few minutes. "Well, I must be off, I'll see you around" you say as you head out "oh, here's an autograph if you wanted it" you say as you press a napkin into his hand, (you had written your number on it, Striders have moves as smooth as a smuppets ass) and you make your way out of Lè 413, and you think that place has changed your fast paced life, for the better.   
When you return to the tour bus you walk in on lots of things at once. Jade is even drunker than usual, and is running around without a shirt, Rose and her "friend" were furiously making out (they said they were just friends and she was straight- ha) and to top it off your brother and some male groupie (or his boyfriend, you couldn't really tell most of the time) were getting it on in the bathroom, and you were just sitting on the couch with a full belly and a mind filled with less than innocent thoughts about John Egbert. 

Your name is John Egbert and you just met the sexiest man in your life, his name was Dave Strider, his tall frame, perfectly tousled hair, his blood red eyes.. You thought they were amazing, that he was amazing. Sburb had been your favorite band since the beginning, your friends thought they were weird but learned to love them over time, and they went with you tonight for the concert, your favorite member was Dave Strider, he was very attractive, and lots of girls agreed, yet he never showed any interest in them which you liked even more. You and your friends Jane, Roxy and Jake all came with you, yet jake vanished at the beginning of the show, and you watched in awe as Dave Strider spun his discs and did some rather er.. Extravagant dancing, needless to say you loved it. But the best part was for a split second you made eye contact with him, you know how cliché that sounds but for a split second blue met red time seemed to stop, you think this is sappy, but you MET him! You were late to work earlier and had to run in after the show, Feferi was pretty mad at you but she let it go, when you heard somebody plop down next to your piano you thought nothing of it, but when Feferi brought you water you saw him, Dave strider was in your restaurant, it was a dream come true. You dashed home afterwards and opened the napkin, and nearly screamed, he had written his number on it, so being the curious person you are you texted it.  
\--Ectobiologist [EB] began pestering Turntechgod [TG] at 23:30--  
EB: um.. Hi   
TG: who is this   
TG: oh nvm Hey John   
EB: hey   
EB: how's the famous life at the moment   
TG: alright, Rose is making out with a girl named Kanaya and Jade is passed out on the floor  
EB: huh that sounds fun  
TG: oh and my brother (and boss) is doing the deed with some British brunette   
EB: so that's where jake went..  
TG: what  
EB: what   
TG: I'm bored, idk about you but I could go for some coffee   
You decide that it's now or never, and that you should ask him over for coffee   
EB: same, wanna grab some? I know a cute shop or you could come over or something, I have frappé cups   
TG: that sounds great, thanks   
TG: if you don't mind can I have your address?   
He picked the option you wanted, great   
EB: seahorse seas apartment complex building 4 door 13   
TG: great, see ya then egderp   
EB: ok  
About ten minutes later you hear a knock at the door, Dave Strider is standing in your doorway, looking hot as ever in a t shirt and black skinny jeans, you tried not to stare but failed miserably. "..hey John, thanks for letting me come over, "oh, no problem! Wanna watch tv as I make the coffee?" "Oh, sure". He sat on your couch and flipped through channels while you made Carmel coffee,.

Your name is Dave Strider and you would like nothing more then to have a make out session with the young pianist making coffee behind you, instead you are watching some crap show about singing. "Dave! The coffee's ready!" He said before plopping down beside you, "it's Carmel apple flavored!" He said nervously "thanks, it's nice to go somewhere without being chased down by our insane fans, well I'm not sure if you're in sane or not, might need to prove it" he squeaked at that. Then the TV showed a new show, entertainment tonight, it was one of your least favorite shows, and John agreed but making a puking noise, the reporter said "just in! DJ superstar Dave Strider has been spotted with a young pianist whose name (from our sources) is John Egbert, Dave Strider is known for his gayness and flirty attitude, and was apparently shamelessly chatting up this poor young man........etc..." You turn to John, who was looking quite stunned by this, he said quietly "is that normal? I'm sorry that people interfere with your personal life, on that note, wanna watch a movie?" You gave a quick nod and watched him bend down to grab a box of DVD's. Needless to say it was hard to look away so you decided to focus on the fan beside you, it was not effective, he had a nice butt- not that you've seen a lot of nice butts in your life. He let you pick, but it was all Nic Cage movies, so you picked the most ironic and not shitty one there was, National Treasure, about halfway through the dammed movie John fell asleep on your shoulder. "John..er..your..ugh" you realize that you have lost this battle and soon fall asleep, your head resting upon John's.


	2. The tables have turned- for the better or worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two dorks go out on the twin and to a concert bc why not

Chapter 2

 

Be John ===> you just woke up to your celebrity crush sleeping on your head, it wasn't very convenient but it was very sweet. You can't remember what movie you watched but you didn't care, all your brain cou,d think about was the fact that the person you've adored for three years was sleeping on you, and you weren't just a groupie, you were a friend. He shifted and awoke, "morning John, er thanks for letting me stay here" you reply with a simple "no problem! But you might want to get back, don't you have a show tonight?" "Yeah I do John, and I wanted to ask you, would you like backstage passes for our next show?" "YES!.. Er.. I mean yes, I would that would be amazing Dave, thank you so much!" "No problem, wanna go somewhere today? I have nothing till 7:00 so we could hit up the cafe or something." "Ok!". You both decide on the cafe, but it was cool outside so you decided to wear your favorite hoodie, it was blue with a lighter blue wind symbol, a jacket from a game you used to play, Dave runs to a bag near the door and grabs a red hoodie with a gear on it, and you were off!  
When John said a cafe he meant a small and cozy place, but dave insisted on going to an expensive upscale place called he Morning Bird, it reminded him of Lè 413, only more souped up. The interior was a rich creme and the chairs were a plush maroon, overall a very fancy and intimidating place. "D-Dave are you sure we should eat here?, I-I wasn't planning on going somewhere fancy.." he said awkwardly, all the sudden a man came over to the two "Afternoon Mr Strider, what can I get for you today?" "Relax Equius you guys can chill out" dave said nonchalantly.  
In a flash everyone was going up to Dave and chatting with him like an old friend, John felt very awkward in the realm of the rich. Then out of the blue Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley waltzed into the already lively room, "DAVE!, where the hell were you last night? I told you to go get dinner not go missing!" Rose said a bit menacingly, soon after Jade followed up with "Davey! Why did you leave us? Had enough of Rose snogging the brains outta that groupie, or whatever the fuck Dirk was doing to that other guy? And who the hell is this?" She said excitedly, you thought that bassists were the cold and mean ones but Jade seemed to be pretty nice, except when she acknowledged your existence that is. "Relax you two I'm fine, this is John Egbert, at the concert I saw him and bumped into him at the restaurant I was eating at, we went to his house and watched movies and I fell asleep on the couch, please be nice" they seemed to be content, but you saw them whispering suspiciously in the corner, for now you enjoy your meal and not really think about anything.  
Be Dave ===> Well that was awkward, you just had to explain a very movie like occurrence to a pair of people that were 99.9% you had fucked, "..eheh" you said while scratching the back of your head, Rose and Jade were not having it "alright Dave spill the beans you two fucked didn't you" "no Rose, we didn't, however I don't believe I can say the same for you and-what was her name? Kanaya? I saw how handsy you were last night, don't lie" she immediately tensed up and said "w-w-we did not for your information, I-I-I can assure you" you said with a smirk "yeah right rose" afterwards you all decided to eat mindlessly until it was time for the show.  
It's time to go, your staff has you ready in a Black suit with a red record on the pocket, your blonde hair styled in a wavy fashion as per usual, and your face enhanced with makeup, you looked hot. Rose and Jade looked good too, Rose sporting a long slinky purple dress with black accents and Jade in an emerald green miniskirt and black blouse , everyone was rocking it. You step up to the stage and greet a hoard of screaming fans in the front row and more from the other ones, the familiar feeling of the stage washes over you, walking over to your mixing stand you spy John in the back stage stands smiling so hard it must've hurt, you winked to him and he looked like he would explode from happiness. Then the music started, the crowd went silent as you placed your hands on the turntables and Rose and Jade prepared them selves, and then it all began. You slammed down onto your discs and busted out your favorite song to play, Crescendolls, it was super upbeat and really fun to dance to, hell- the crowd was racing like mad! Jade walked up, base in hand to your area and you played together as Rose danced with her violin below, the fans were eating it up, soon the song ended and you went to your next one, this song was Jade's and she played the hell out of it. Jade was the fan favorite and all the male fans loved her, she sexily swung her favorite base around while pretending to moan, (all the guys and lesbians were losing it around now) and she let an amazing riff off of it and the song was over, next was Roses. Now Rose was extremely articulate and picky about her music, but she was an amazing Violin player in the long run, so it was worth it, she played a beautiful song that had so much emotion built up in it to make you, an unemotional stoic kinda guy shed a tear or few, but this altogether needed you too, so you messed around with your tables until it was over, then it was your turn. You yelled into a nearby microphone "how's everybody doing tonight?! You ready to be Sburbed?!" This was met with tons of screaming, you prepared yourself and flipped a switch and pressed a button here and there, and then your were ready to go, this song was called technologic, it was a love song about.. How to put it.. Sex. You grabbed the microphone once more and proceeded with "this song goes out to somebody special in the crowd.. you know who you are" more screaming. Then it began, the beat was slow, but the song was fast, it had a three part vocal line so rose and Jade were also needed.  
"Oh,  
Oh,  
Oh,  
Walking on a dream   
Hoping night stays   
Taking to myself   
Will I see again?   
We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it   
Always pushing up the hill searching for will of this  
Oh oh oh on and on and on again burning fast and running wild   
Don't wanna face what's ahead just in awe of what in front of me   
Is it real now? Two people become 1   
I can feel it, two people become one "   
The song goes for longer, this way and that, but it was for a certain boy with a certain knack for pianos and a flawless ass, but you just let the music wash over you  
The song ends, and so does the concert, you go with Rose and Jade to the backstage area and grab some water and go to text John.  
\--Turntechgod [TG] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 22:15--  
TG: John? How'd you enjoy the show   
EB: it was amazing! Thank you for the passes   
EB: how can I pay you back?   
TG: I might know a way..  
EB: what?   
TG: ...  
TG: nvm   
TG: so which song was your favorite?   
EB: I'd have to say Half Mast it was very well sung!  
EB: and uh.. Moaned  
TG: oh yeah, betcha enjoyed that ;)  
EB: sh-shut up!   
TG: make me.  
EB: Dave.  
TG: John.  
EB: ugh   
TG: John   
EB: what   
TG: that song   
TG: was   
TG: for   
TG: you   
\--Turntechgod [TG] has ceased pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 22:25--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will be updating this fic on Sunday's of every week, so please leave kudos and subscribe!


	3. Early years fears faced and all music abilities have been erased (to Dave, but not to John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit on johns past, dave writing songs and having dreams

_oh my god..._

===> be john

How did this happen? How did you of all people land a person like Dave Strider?! You weren't anything special, you were just a pianist, a really nerdy one at best. You flop onto your bed, recalling when you first found the amazing band that had somehow wriggled into your life, you were 16, and you were looking at the newest music videos on YouTube, you clicked the first one you saw, it was called Get Lucky and it had the most cliché party music video, with Dave in background, dancing with a bunch of sexy ladies, super stoic as usual, his persona wasn't odd for 2011, yet it was strange that he kept that, it wasn't as common now days. But something about him excited you, he made you feel like your girlfriend made you feel, it was like a warm feeling in your stomach, that traveled down to your groin and left your head feeling dizzy and your mind all fuzzy, but at the time you thought only girls could do that to you, well you were very, very wrong. Then it got worse, about a year later new music videos were uploaded for Sburb, and they were sexy, with flashing lights, dark rooms and too many moans from Dave in the more steamy songs, you found yourself moaning his name in pleasure when you were alone, yet you were never nearly that aroused when making out with your girlfriend, Vriska, it confused you immensely. All your life you were told liking men was for women only, and that gay was a sin, yet you were so obsessed with him, were you a freak? No. You had thought you were a bad person for liking him, you tried to distract your thoughts by having girlfriends but the bastard never left your thoughts, it was  a complex and emotional journey to coming out as bi, it involved a lot of blood from your wrist and a whole lot of tears, but somehow you made it. Now he, the person you had admired and moaned about literally just told you that a song about sex was dedicated to you, you decided to next him back, it would be rude not to!

\--Ectobiologist [EB] began pestering Turntechgod [TG] at 0: 15

EB: Dave? are you awake? im sorry to bother you

TG: no no its fine

EB: uh so about the song..

TG: ...

EB: id like to tell you something if you don't mind

TG: go on

EB: uh.. since i was like 17 I've loved your band and i i, i had a major crush on you

EB: still do though, oops :B

TG: you have no idea how happy this makes  me  

EB: well that was unexpected

TG: agreed.

EB: well i gtg so maybe see you soon?

TG: later

===> be Dave  
Well that was interesting, you thought he wasn't interested in guys, but you were as happy as a stoic calm guy like you could be. You were currently sitting in your hotel room, with papers and journals and jumbled instruments here and there with a pencil and paper in your hand, you were writing a song for John, no idea why, just felt right. You strum on your guitar, trying to hit that perfect chord, but you couldn't find it, but then a lyric hits you, "I cant do well when I think you're going to leave me but I know I try, are you going to leave me now? can't you be believing now?" Perfect. Then you grab a panflute and bust out a chorus for it, and go from there, sooner or later you have the final product, the song is about reminiscing on good old times, and the reality of facing loss, but fixing it in the end. It was like a dream, floaty and sad, spacey, it was strange for your music tastes, but you were sure John would love it. Your eyes droop as you write the final lyric, and you finally succumb to sleep, slipping into a very real dream sequence.  
"D-Dave! hnng keep going, faster, faster..." John panted, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes into his head in pleasure, this was accompanied by more moaning and thrusting for what felt like ages, finally stopping when your REM slowed and you went into your next dream, which was very strange, everything was a deep shade of purple and the people were strange, you walked around to see rose, who was sitting still and staring at a graveyard, where there was a loop of people wearing golden robes dying, one was john, and he kept slitting his wrists, over and over again, this was a nightmare, you were about to yell to rose when everything went black, and you went into a restless sleep.  
(Dave's song lyrics, We are the people by empire of the sun)  
We can remember swimming in December  
Heading for the city lights in 1975  
We share in each other  
Nearer than farther  
The scent of a lemon drips from your eyes

We are the people that rule the world  
A force running in every boy and girl  
All rejoicing in the world  
Take me now, we can try

We lived an adventure  
Love in the Summer  
Followed the sun till night  
Reminiscing other times of life  
For each every other  
The feeling was stronger  
The shock hit eleven, got lost in your eyes

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

Can you remember and humanise?  
It was still where we'd energised  
Lie in the sand and visualise  
Like it's '75 again

We are the people that rule the world  
A force running in every boy and girl  
All rejoicing in the world  
Take me now, we can try

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

I know everything about you  
You know everything about me  
We know everything about us

I know everything about you  
You know everything about me  
We know everything about us

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?

[Faded]  
I can't do well when I think you're gonna leave  
But I know I try  
Are you gonna leave me now?  
Can't you be believing now?


	4. the high life isnt so high after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits gonna go down from here, please leave kudos and subscribe! also if you read my other fic I will not be updating it until the real story is out

\--one week from last chapter--

===> Be John

 

\--1 week later-- what did he see in him? why weren't you good enough, you were never good enough, at least that's what you think. Articles all over the town show pictures of the ship of the century, the ever so famous Dave Strider and his good old friend Karkat Vantas! you were old news, but he had never said anything about Karkat and hasn't spoken to you in forever, he was so much better than you, he was more famous, he had more friends and he was so much better looking than you. It made you sick to see them, you were sad because you felt abandoned by somebody you thought you loved and that he left you for somebody better, better was the word that was killing you, the high life had to be so grand didn't it? so grand that you can leave fragile people in the dust for better ones, just like fucking toys, it isn't fair, and Daves done nothing to stop it. You glance to your phone across the bed from you, and decided not to answer it and continue to have a pity party. You were useless, you weren't good enough, you were foolish, you were naïve, you aren't needed, not by anyone, and certainly not the one you fell for, why couldn't you just end it all? Nobody would care, Dave would just turn around and go back to Karkat, as he always does, but maybe he would notice you one final time, by sneering at your pathetic grave, things went down from there, you paced around your room, throwing drawers around until you finally found what you wanted, a single, steel blade just waiting to be used, you were unsure what to do, this wasn't a good thing, it was wrong but it felt so right, you finally made the choice. Taking a heavy breath your mind floods with the thoughts from just moments before, they hurt you, you hurt you, but you want to hurt, its all you deserve anyways, you lightly grab the blade, shaking with each millimeter closer to your skin until it makes contact, and the tears come. You tried in vain but couldn't stop slicing your healed pristine skin, staining it a ruby red, just like Dave's eyes, it hurt to think of him, it hurt more than the blade digging into your flesh, more than all the insults you brought yourself because you knew he would hate you. You don't want to be hated by the only person you still have, you just want to be remembered, your phone goes off again, but you still ignore it, your hands are covered in your own blood, and you don't want to ruin your phone. You decide to wash your hands and get some water in your kitchen, so you get off your bed a hobble in, but in the middle of getting water your eyes were slowly closing, and you fell down, water spilling and glass breaking, then everything went black. \--Turntechgod [TG] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 15:30-- TG: john? you on TG: guess not, but I wanted to explain something TG: ok so the me and Karkat thing is a scam, we aren't dating, I haven't spoken to him in 3 years TG: I don't like him, and I hope this isn't bothering you, im sorry I haven't talked to you TG; can I come over? TG: im coming over. ===> Be dave This is not ok, why the fuck haven't you talked to John?! and he knows about the karkat thing idiot! He's probably mad at you, sheesh. "Karkat I'm leaving for a bit so don't blow the house down with a shitfit or by yelling at somebody" "yeah yeah ok bitch, bye" you grab your jacket and brush your hair, and wait for a car from the garage, when it finally came you jumped in and turned on some music and began to drive, it was a good 10 solid minutes to John's house so some tunes would make it less boring. Traffic sucks, but the songs you have on is enough to keep you entertained, it was called I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, you've met them a few times before at concerts and award ceremonies, there music was ok, you eventually get onto the road that John's apartment was and pulled in. You walked up the street and took an elevator to the B wing of the complex, and ran to number 413, getting odd looks from other residents, "John, you Here?" you, slowly opening his door, noticing that it was unlocked. The house was eerily quiet, and most of the lights were off, you walked through a hallway passing a bedroom and a bathroom, and continuing there was another door, this lead to the living room, and from the living room you could see the kitchen, so you stepped in there and looked around, you didn't see anything, but when you got to the fridge you screamed. It was John, and he was laying on the bloody floor with tears leaking from his closed eyes, he wasn't breathing and there were awful cut marks all along the backs of his arms and thighs, and they were all bleeding, he was going to die, the love of your life was going to die and it was all your fault "JOHN PLEASE WAKE UP" you yell, tears pouring out you eyes, you sobbed and grabbed your phone and dialed 911 "hello this is 911 how can we help you?" "uh.. um, its my uh friend, uh yeah, h-hes not breathing and he's bleeding, he self harmed, please send help, please!" "ok sir we are on our way if you could please state your location that would be great." " seahorse shores apartment 413 wing B" "thank you for telling us, we are on our way'. You hold his cold, limp, lifeless hands in yours until the paramedics arrived and took him away, they took you love away, and if theres one thing you knew, is that you couldn't make it without him.


	5. UPATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry guys but this fic is being discontinued

Hi! I understand if you guys are mad but I have kinda sorta left the homestuck fandom, I just haven't (ive tried trust me) been able to write anything for JohnDave in a really long time, so I might not be posting homestuck stuff anymore, but assure you that I will still be writing and if you ever want a request I will always do them. Sorry about this in general , my time as a homestuck as taught me many things,   
1) cosplay is hard  
2) I cant write for shit   
3) ugh weebs   
and so forth, now as a final reminder id just like to say thank you for those of you who have reads my works, even if they do suck, but although I might not post homestuck stories you can be on the look out for things such as   
eren and levi from attack on titan (yes im a weeb)  
ruby and sapphire from steven universe  
rin and haru from free!  
probably the whole cast of junjou romantica   
and much, mucj more!  
so even though I am no longer a homestuck I hope that you guys stick around for whats to come   
thank you all so much   
~ Olive aka Wanderi


End file.
